Alternative Start
by ShadowRiki
Summary: Let's imagine ash's fate was even worse. Let's say Delia died of an illness when ash was 6 years old. And of course ash had to pick up the social services, but he manages to escape, and get on the ship, which is sent to Alola.
1. Getting Started

**POV Ash**

So here I am in Alola. But what to do next... sooner or later they'll find me and put me where I don't belong. Okay need to, as something acquiring the food, to extend here... at least it'll be warm enough here at night.

First you need to know where the market is... To know where she could be found. As I walked through the streets, I saw quite a few pokémon I hadn't seen in Kanto. All these pokémon I really like and I want to pet them all... play with them... Then I burst into tears... I still can't believe I'm alone. I decided that it would be better to leave the crowded places so as not to attract attention. After all, such events occur unpredictably. But why am I in this situation? Why did my life suffer in this way? Why? ... And these social services... who want to take me somewhere unknown. I don't want a new family... I want to go back to mom.

But it seems my tears noticed a man with a small dog... And I think he wants to come to me. But I started to walk away from him.

\- Hey boy! - Asked the man, and for some reason I stopped. He came up to me. - Are you all right?

\- Yeah... there's nothing wrong with me. - I answered, and it seems he was not convinced my answer.

\- Then why are you crying? He asked.

\- Just... I remembered a sad moment in the movie that upset me, so it's okay. - I lied.

This time he seemed to believe me, and he just told me to be .. here it is unlikely to be happy again. But then the hunger he reminded himself. My stomach growled with hunger... And then I saw the berries on the counter. But I don't want to steal them... but there are wants so that can be and is worth steal their. I really didn't want to do that... But I had to be saved from starvation himself.

No one could catch up with me because I ran very fast. And in the end I almost managed to escape into the woods... if I hadn't bumped into someone. I fell to the ground and dropped all the berries. When the man I ran into turned around, I saw that it was the man I was talking to. And in this moment came running the from whom I was running away. And then I knew what was coming...

\- What's going on here? - Asked the unknown me a man.

\- Oh Professor Hello. Here is he stole berries which were on the counter.

The Professor looked at me. I thought things were bad now... But it's only getting worse now that officer Jenny's here.

\- So I got here as fast as I could. The officer began. So what we have here... little thief. She looked at me and seemed surprised.

\- Something wrong, officer? The Professor asked.

\- Ahem, the seller you can pick up berries... And you have to come with me. - I got up and wanted to run away, but I was held by the Professor. - Yes Professor, you see, whether it was looking for in Kanto. The fact is that he lost his parents and his social services are looking to place him in a new family. And this... I'm caught... but why? I don't want a new family.

And so I did not stop trying to escape from the hands of the Professor. But he held me tight.

\- Can I come with you? - The Professor asked.

\- Well, I think you can. Your help is good for me that he didn't run away. I was put in a motorcycle and the Professor was sitting next to me. And that was the end. I couldn't avoid it. But something's wrong... as something sharply wanted sleep...

**Pov Kukui**

This boy seems to be asleep. So sorry for him... because now he has experienced the death of their parents. But why did he run away from Kanto? Or how did he even get here? There were so many questions. I don't know why, but I have a theory that he doesn't trust anyone. That's why he ran away. I looked at him again... Can... Should we take him? Stop where I do see this idea. Hell it's complicated! On the one hand I want to help him... But that then? But before I could think of anything, I came back to reality where we had already arrived at the police station.

The officer gestured me to take him in my arms and carry him there. I took it as carefully as I could so as not to Wake him, and carried it to officer Jenny's office. She pointed to the couch and I put it there.

\- Officer Jenny, may I ask more about him? - I asked.

\- Just a minute. - She took some leaf from the table. - His name is Ash Ketchum, born in Pallet town. The age of 6 years. I decided to accept the choice. I want to help him trust people.

\- Can I take custody of him? - I asked decisively.

\- Well, it all depends not on me, but on social services. In principle, you can apply to our service. After all, while he is with us. But why do you want it?

\- I just want to help him. He's unlikely to live with a new family for long.

I said goodbye to Jenny, and went to social services. But why do I want to help him so much? It's like there's something in it... But so far, I can not understand. But if he's assigned to me... I don't think he'll want to talk to me because he hasn't calmed down yet. But now I can't just leave him, because now I want to know that he's okay. So retreat is not an option, you now need to go forward. When I went there I was asked to fill out an application for the care of Ashe, and they immediately convened a commission where it is already being decided whether to trust me or not. And according to its results I was given a trial period of 2 weeks. If I cope, then the documents will be signed, and if not, then it will be taken to another place.

They said that I was very lucky because such a process could take a whole week, and then immediately they made me a Commission. I went to pick up Ash because now I am responsible for him. Yeah, I know him not so much, but already became his guardian ... cool Kukui, okay, I myself chose this. And no one forced me to do it. Yes, just what should I do with him when I have to teach at school? He will come to take him with me because I will not leave him at home. When I returned to the officer, Jenny Ashe was still asleep. I showed her the paper that I now have a trial period. She just nodded and allowed to take the child, I picked him up, but he did not wake up.

I carried him home. So then we have something to prepare, and it will most likely go hungry if stolen berries... And then we'll have to talk to him about stealing. Now the most important thing is that he was all right. I looked at him again ... He is so cute. But I don't know his food preferences ... Ok, I'll have to cook without knowing these facts…

**Pov Ash**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a high ceiling. I was lying on the sofa and someone else covered me with a blanket ... I do not know why, but I was scared. I decided to look out and saw the professor I was facing. I did not know what to do at that moment. But I didn't have time to think of anything, for it seems he noticed that I wasn't sleeping. I hid behind the sofa again ... I heard someone approaching me.I noticed a man appear in front of me.

\- Well, what is already awake? - He asked. - My name is Professor Kukui.

I decided that if I did not answer, he would leave me alone. I just started looking the other way, not to talk to him.

\- Listen, I understand how not easy for you now ... But listen to me please. I want to help you get out of this situation.

I turned to him and looked at him. But did not answer. And then the silence was interrupted by a rumbling in the stomach.

\- Oh, you're hungry, okay, let's go eat. - He said smiling I got up from the couch and went to the table, because I wanted to eat very much. He put a plate of food I did not know what was there. I looked at him, and he only said to me: - Feel free to eat.

I took a spoon and tried this dish ... and I liked it very much and I began to eat it quickly. After all, I just could not stop, it was delicious, and I still wanted to eat very much. So after 2 minutes the plate was empty.

\- Th .. than ... thanks. - I said very quietly, but he heard.

\- please Ash.

I got up from the table and decided to leave the kitchen. I sat down on the couch, wondering what to do... I just wanted to run and hide somewhere. But I constantly felt Kukui's eyes and it annoyed me. It's not clear who he is and what I'm doing to him? Probably need to talk to him to find out more information.

\- Hey professor, what am I doing with you? - I asked him

\- Well, now you will live with me. Because now I am your guardian.

\- guard... what? - I exclaimed.

\- I decided that I want to take custody ... As I said, I want to help you. I just don't want you to be so hostile to everything. To be honest, I didn't understand it... Why? I don't want to be with him... Then I'll try to piss him off so he can kick me out. That's a very good plan! Hmm ... I have to first figure out what to do. How can he be angry? I ... just will not obey him.

Professor Kukui gave me a TV. On the clock around 21:56. I heard steps symbolizing that the professor is coming here.

\- Ash, I think you should go to bed already. - he said.

\- I will not go to sleep. - I decided that here is the perfect moment to protest.

\- Ash, you need to sleep to recuperate. - He tried to persuade me.

\- I already said that I will not go to sleep! - I answered again.

\- Why are you doing like that? - asked Kukui

\- I will not say.

I thought everything would go according to plan. But apparently he is too stubborn. He just took me and put me on his lap. Of course, I tried to escape, but he just did not let me do it. I got tired very quickly and so I had to stop trying to escape. But then the professor started to rock me, which caused a very drowsy feeling. It didn't go according to plan...

**Pov Kukui**

Ash fell asleep and I carried him to the loft. After putting it down and covering it with a blanket, I went down to the laboratory. And at that moment someone decided to call me, I turned on the connection. It was Professor Oak.

\- Professor Oak hello ... something is wrong. - I asked.

\- Good evening, Professor Kukui." I found out that you took Ash Ketchum into custody ... Is that true?

\- Yes, it's me, but why? - I asked him.

\- You see, I just wanted to tell you to take good care of him ... Delia would most likely want it.

\- And who is Delia? - To be honest, I did not understand who it is.

\- Delia is Ash's mother ... only she died from the disease.

\- And where is Ash's father?- He left immediately after Ash was born. He said he would come back but he did not.

\- Can one question then? - I wanted to know one thing.

\- Yes of course.

\- Can you talk about Delia? - I asked

\- Delia was a very good woman, always doing everything that Ash was happy. She also helped me when I asked her to sit with her grandson, Gary. With her, you could always find topics for conversation.

\- Can you talk about Ash? - He is quite a capable young man who loves Pokemon very much. Very kind and evil does not hold. How does he feel?

\- Now he is sleeping, but he just does not want to listen to me. He just does not trust me, and I do not know what to do yet. But I will try to do everything so that he was happy. - I replied.

\- Well, this I have not seen in his behavior. But I think you just have to be with him. So take care of him so that he is well. Okay, I gotta go ahead.

\- Goodbye professor. - I turned off the call

After the call, I just fell on the sofa because I was very tired today. I really wanted to sleep very much. Yes, and then tomorrow is necessary, something to do with Ash. Tomorrow is a day off so you need to buy him clothes. So the plan for tomorrow is already in my mind. And now you could go to sleep ...


	2. Shopping

Pov Ash

I began to open my eyes. The sun's rays fell on me through a window on the ceiling. I raised myself and saw that I was still in the professor's house, but only in another place. I got out of bed and saw that I was in a loft. But I also felt the delicious smell of food. I wanted to go down and find out what was there. But the other part says that I should flee from here because I obviously don't belong here. But between mind and desires, I chose the first option. I decided to go down and saw that the professor was drinking coffee, and he noticed me.

\- Good morning, Ash, how did you sleep? - Asked the professor.

I decided not to answer. I do not know why I did it, but if I did, do not back down. He looked at me with a strange look, as if sympathetic.

\- Well, okay ... Then sit down to eat. - He said, and I sat down at the table.

When I sat down at the table I saw pancakes, and I began to eat them. It was very tasty, I started to eat them pretty quickly. When the plate was empty, I put the plate in the sink, like last time. The professor looked at me and began to say:

\- Ash today we go to the store to buy you clothes. - he said.

I looked at him. But then I heard the sound of paws walking on the floor. It was the little dog that was with the professor.

\- Professor, what is this pokemon? - I was very interested to know.

\- And this is Rockruff he lives with me.

I approached him and stroked him. He barked happily, and then he began rubbing his collar against me.

\- You see, Rockruff has a special collar, when they rub them it means that he liked you.

I really liked Rockruff, he is a very cool pokemon.

***Some time has passed***

Now we are walking down the street ... And I don't even have any idea to run away. After all, I somehow now have no time for this, I still fell into thoughts. Why does he care about me? What did he see in me that he decided to take me? That was the main question ... but there is no answer to it. But two things distracted me from my thoughts: Rockruff and Professor Kukui. We have already arrived where planned.

\- Ash choose what you like. - He pushed me a little. I still having a couple of seconds, still began to look T-shirts.

I chose only a few T-shirts with the image: Pikachu, and even with Pokemon unknown to me. One was red, another was green, and the last was blue. When I brought the t-shirts to the cashier, the professor paid for everything. I was not very clever that for me a stranger at all to take care of me. But I hid these feelings behind a mask of indifference.

Next we went to the stall from where it smelled of baking. The professor ordered something and after a couple of minutes they gave some sauteed balls.

\- What is it? - I asked.

\- This malasada is a popular snack in Alola. - He answered shortly.

I bit off a small piece ... And I really liked it. I quickly ate my malasads because they were very tasty. And the professor smiled and ate his malasads slowly. After that we went to the market ... I still remember that theft situation. But the professor put his hand on my shoulder and said that everything would be alright with me.

And we just went there and started to buy products ... Well, more precisely, the professor did it and I just watched. But then something happened that I could expect. I was noticed by the same seller who was the victim of my theft.

\- Why did you come here? - He asked menacingly.

\- Hey, no need to interfere ... He's with me and he's not stealing anything anymore. So Ash? - Started Kukui.

\- uh, yes ...- I replied, looking away.

He immediately calmed down apparently the words of the professor are met in all seriousness. In total, we bought everything we needed and headed home. I walked and watched the beauty of Alola. She really was very beautiful. The weather here is different from Kanto. And it's a bit unusual for me to be here ... After all, this is not my home. Okay, I won't get out of here, because now I have to live here.

But what should I do here? You can say that I was in the "cage". Everything happened so quickly that I did not have time to understand anything…

Pov Kukui

I saw Ash thinking about something and I decided to ask him.

\- Hey Ash, is something wrong? - I looked at him.

\- No, why did you decide this? - He asked.

\- Do you have a very thoughtful look so sure everything is in order?

\- - Yes, all right, don't worry about it. - He answered and I decided not to ask him again.

When Ash came home, I started playing with Rockruff, I am very pleased that he is feeling better now. There was still time before dinner and so I decided to go down to the laboratory to complete the report. After all, this report I need to do to send it. I don't know why, but I trust Ash that he won't run away. I told him that I needed to work, but he can still play with Roсkruff ...

Pov Ash

The professor went to work in the laboratory ... She was in the basement. Could this be the perfect chance to escape? Here it is the perfect moment when the professor does not control me ... But something strange ... Now my plan does not seem to be that ideal ... Everything is not going the way I plan.

I do not even know what to do ... I still don't trust him so much that I live with him ... On the other hand, he is very kind and hardly offends anyone. After 5 minutes, I still decided: to escape. After a long mental struggle, the desire came up. I got up and Rockruff looked at me. I opened the door and wanted to leave, as Rockruff barred my way. He apparently really did not want me to leave, but still tricking him I ran.

I ran to the forest. I knew that running to the city was not the best option. And I decided that it would be nice to be here.

*** 1 hour has passed***

So, I have been here for a long time ... and I felt very rather uncomfortable. After all, there is always something cracking, growling sounds appear. I decided that I no longer need to sit in the woods ... I need to hide in another place. I decided to go to the beach because there was calmer.

Arriving at the beach I sat on the sand. What am I supposed to do? I ran away from him, and then what? I probably shouldn't have done it. Because I will sooner or later find it's a matter of time. I had to stay in the house because now the Professor would be worried and looking for me... Professor Kukui rather strange all the same people. Despite my behavior, he's trying to connect with me.

But of course, as I remembered about the Professor, as he had already appeared here. He ran to me, and I just sat on the sand. He came up to me and started talking to me.

\- Ash, here you are... Why did you run? - He asked.

\- I do not know... sorry, Professor. - I said.

He sat down next to me, I leaned over and my head rested on his arm. To be honest I did not want to fulfill his plan into action. It was a very bad idea.

The Professor hugged me and I felt safe and warm. So we sat for about 10 minutes.

\- Ash can't we go home? - I nodded and we went home.

When we arrived home, the Professor started to cook dinner, and I just sat on the sofa because I'm just tired. I still felt bad about my stupid plan. Why did I even make it up? All plan I cancel it won't perform. Because everything I do is stupid. But my thoughts did not last long because the Professor called me to eat, which I did because I wanted to eat.

\- Thank You. My answer was short.

\- Please Ash.

I started eating. It was very tasty and like last time I ate everything quickly.

Then I put the plate in the sink. I was really sleepy, so I climbed into the loft and just lay down in my seat. Because the street it was already dark. I don't know why I felt so tired like nothing was done, and tired very much. But before I disconnected from the world, I looked at the stars. Here they were very clearly visible from the roof window. I could see them very well, they were very beautiful. It seemed like I could watch it forever... But I was drawn to sleep...


	3. School

Pov Ash

I slept peacefully until someone started shaking me.

\- Ash let's wake up! - I was woken by a familiar voice.

To be honest, I didn't give a damn who woke me up so violently, but I just wanted to sleep. But they kept waking me up and I had to open my eyes. In front of me stood the professor, he apparently woke me up.

\- Get up, Ash, we have to go soon. - He answered but I did not understand anything.

\- Where to go? - I asked while yawning.

\- Oh, I forgot to tell you. Today we go to the school where I teach. - I looked at the professor with a surprised look.

\- I agreed with the director that you can go to school.

I had nothing left except to get out of bed to get dressed and have breakfast. If I don't go there according to my will, the professor will force me to do it.

After I had breakfast, the professor presented me with a backpack with notebooks and ballpoint pens. When did he just buy it for me? Okay, this is somehow not important. We left the house and went to school. For me, this was not a surprise because I also went there in Kanto ... But now I cannot.

But then I wondered what would be there? What kind of people are there? What will they think about me? These questions interested me in the first place.

\- All Ash, we have almost arrived. - Professor Kukui said and I saw a big building.

It was a beautiful building and it fit very harmoniously here. We went there and started to go up somewhere. And we came to some door, and the professor opened it and entered, and I followed him. Then I saw ... Professor Oak !

\- Professor Oak, what are you doing here? - I said in a surprised voice.

Oh, you must have confused me with my cousin Samuel Oak, and my name is Samson. - And you, I guess Ash yes?

\- Yes, Director Oak is Ash. - the professor answered shortly.

Then they talked about his, and I did not listen to them. I enjoyed this place ... Seriously, it is even beautiful from the inside. But then they broke away from the conversation and the professor said that we need to go. I did not mind because I wanted to see this school. Then we came to the class where the guys were sitting about my age. It looked like the class where the professor taught.

\- Alola everyone. Meet this Ash and now he will study with you. If he has difficulties, do not hesitate to help him.

\- Good - They said in chorus.

Professor Kukui said that he needed to go somewhere for a couple of minutes and that they would get to know me.

\- Alola Ash my name is Mallow nice to meet you. - Started a girl with green hair.

\- My name is Kiawe, so welcome to our class. - Replied black boys with black and red hair.

\- My name is Lana. - Replied the girl with blue hair.

\- My name is Sophocles. - Answer the boy with the orange hair.

And only one only did not name his name. I could not understand why she was silent, but Lana and Mallow began to say something to her and she dared to tell me her name.

\- My name is Lillie. - The girl with blond hair answered me.

All my fears that I did not like them immediately crumbled.

\- I am very pleased to meet you. I hope we will become friends. - I replied and everyone smiled.

\- And what types of Pokemon do you like? - I asked

\- I like the fiery type because this element is similar to me. - Replied Kiawe.

\- I like the Electric type of Pokemon because I like to do science. - Sophocles replied

\- I like the grassy type just because I love nature - Mallow said

\- I like water type pokemons the most because I like the sea and I can spend a lot of time there. - Lana answered.

Only Lillie was silent.

\- Lillie and what do you like? - I asked, but she did not answer.

\- She has a pokephobia and cannot touch the Pokemon ...- Lana started, but Lillie interrupted her.

\- Theoretically, I can if I want, but at the expense of the type I do not know. - She answered.

\- What do you like? - Asked Sophocles.

\- Well, you know, I have no preferences yet ... Most likely a mixed type because I like all types of Pokemon. - I replied.

**Pov Kukui**

I stood behind the wall and heard their conversations. Ash is so open with them. Well, maybe he just isn't ready to do it yet. But I like that he made new friends. After all, for me it is important that he was not alone. Okay, it's time to stop them and start the lesson.

I entered the class, but they didn't immediately stop talking, but after a minute they were sitting in their seats. Ash's eyes were shining and it was a pleasure to me.

\- So let's start the lesson ...

***After a while***

**Pov Ash**

So the lesson was completed very quickly. I did not even notice how time flew by so quickly. And then the professor announced the dinner. And then everyone began to move the desks to form a circle. But only I didn't have anything with me, but the professor told me to look in my briefcase.

And indeed there was a container with several sandwiches. At lunch, we discussed various topics and they changed very quickly, but everyone managed to reorganize to a new topic. In general, I like it here, everything is somehow free here.

\- Hey Ash, you're not from here, are you? - Asked Mallow.

\- Yes it is, but how did you know? - I asked.

\- Well, it can be seen from your actions. - She answered. - So, where are you from.

\- I'm from the Kanto region. - I answered shortly.

\- Professor Oak's lab is also in there. - Said Sophocles.

\- But why did you come here? - Asked Kiawe.

I did not want them to talk about it.

\- Let's not talk about it. - I said a more serious tone.

\- But what... - Wanted me to ask Sophocles as he was interrupted by Lillie

\- Let us guys will not ask him this his right to speak or not. If he does not want, then there is some reason. - answered Lillie.

\- Listen can today walk all together? - Asked Mallow.

The rest agreed, I said I need to ask the "parent". This idea is good because I need to do something. Then there was nothing ordinary.

So the lessons are over and we should go for a walk already. Everyone was waiting for me on the street as he said that I would call home. Actually, I approached the professor.

\- Professor, can I take a walk with friends? - I asked. - Do not worry, I will not run away.

\- Well, if you can go like this ... But come for dinner. - He replied and I ran into the street.

We went to the city center in the restaurant Mallow. She invited us there.

"Hey Mallow, does your father allow you to help at the restaurant?" - I asked.

\- In the kitchen, he still does not allow, but in the hall, yes. - answered Mallow.

"Ash, have you been to Professor Oak's lab?" - Sophocles asked

\- Yes. - I answered shortly.

\- And how is it? - Asked Sophocles.

\- It's very cool there. Many different Pokemon. - I replied.

We walked over to the restaurant and Mallow invited us inside. And told us to sit down at the table, which we did. We waited for her for about 5 minutes, and she brought something. It was a few plates of food.

\- Take the plates do not sit just like that. - Said Mallow with a smile.

We all took on a plate and I tried ... It was very tasty!

\- Mallow is amazing! - I exclaimed.

\- I support. - Said Sophocles.

\- Thank. - She said even more smiling.

We sat so long enough. Discussing different topics. It's amazing that I made friends with them so quickly ... I thought it would be more difficult. But fortunately everything worked out and I managed to do it. And I like them all ... Everyone is so different. That's what I need. I could talk to them for a long time if evening had not come. And I had to go home already, and not only to me, but others too were about to go home. We all said goodbye to Mallow and went first together, but then everyone had to go their way, and we also said goodbye to each other and I went home.

I came to the house and opened the door. The professor was not here. Then I went down to the basement ... And I found out there a professor, he was working on something, but he turned to me apparently heard that I was going down.

"Ash, you're back. It's okay. Sit at the table. Dinner is ready." - The professor said and I went up to the kitchen.

The professor put me a portion of food, and then myself. We began to eat, I did not dare to say anything.

\- Well, how's your first day at school? - Asked the professor.

\- Well. - I replied.

\- I see you are already friends with the guys. - Said the professor.

\- Yes, and I liked them. - I answered again.

Then the professor asked me further, I answered him. But I thought, what will happen tomorrow? What day will it be? I only know this tomorrow ...


	4. Injury

**Pov Ash**

So now the bell has already rung, which means that the lessons are over.

\- Okay, kids for today. - Professor Kukui said.

\- Goodbye. - We said.

I decided to go home earlier than the professor. Just now I wanted to be alone to rest my head. I walked along the road to the house and enjoyed the sounds of the sea, Pokemon. I just wanted to enjoy it all for a long time. It seemed that I was in paradise and nothing else existed around me.

I looked around and saw a small cave and decided to go there. I do not know why, but I wanted to know what was there. Going there I did not see anything beyond the tunnel. I decided to go through it, maybe I would find something interesting. But then something happened that I did not expect ... the floor fell before me and I fell. I fell to my knees it was very painful I cried out in pain. I looked up and saw that I didn't fail so badly and I could get out.

I somehow climbed back and left the cave. And only then I looked at my hands they were in blood. Then I looked at my knees and saw that blood was flowing from them. I panicked, not knowing what to do in such a situation. After some thought, I went home and there already decided what to do with the wounds.

When I got home, I was surprised that the door was open, which means that the professor was at home. Opening the door, I saw a professor who was watching something on TV.

\- Ash, you already ... - He wanted to say something but saw me, he stopped. - Ash what's with you? - He said coming to me. - Although wait, I'll come.

He went down to the laboratory and returned with a first-aid kit in his hands. He pulled out cotton wool and a jar of clear and green liquid from there. It was hydrogen peroxide and iodine.

\- So Ash, what happened? - He asked me.

He definitely does not need to know the story about the cave and I decided to lie to him.

\- Well ... I fell on the road. - I tried to say so that it was not like a lie.

He dripped me for wounds hydrogen peroxide began to nibble and it was very unpleasant. He dripped me for wounds hydrogen peroxide began to nibble and it was very unpleasant. But so far, that is tolerable. 3. on the wool caused the iodine and start processing it around the wound. That's where it hurt. Pinched very strongly...

\- Painfully? - The professor asked and I nodded, and it really hurt. - Be patient a little bit soon. Now tell me the truth, because something I don't really believe in your story with a fall on the road.

He obviously got to see me, but I will not give up.

\- Professor, what makes you think that this is not true? - I asked.

"Well, because you can't fall on the road in such a way that you get such wounds, so tell me the truth." - His voice has become more severe.

Then I decided to surrender, because it looks like he really will not lag behind me.

\- Okay, I will say ... I went home and saw the cave and decided to look at it. When I went there I saw a tunnel and decided to go through it, but the floor fell through before me and I fell to my knees.

\- Ash never again climb on such caves well? - He asked me.

\- Yes ... forgive me. - I said.

\- For what? - He asked.

\- For causing you so much trouble. - I answered quietly.

\- Ash, there's nothing like that. All the same, it is my duty to make your life better, so do not worry about it.

\- Good...

After that, the professor fed me. Of course, I wanted to eat. Then I wanted to go outside, but the professor did not let me go with my wounds. Of course I was not happy with it.

\- Ash, how are your wounds? - Asked the professor.

\- Already better. - I replied dissatisfied.

\- Is there something wrong Ash? - Asked the professor concerned.

\- Everything is good. - I said even more dissatisfied voice.

\- No Ash it seems to me that something is wrong. So tell me what bothers you ... please.

\- I told you that everything is fine with me! So leave me alone. - I replied viciously.

I thought the professor would leave and leave me alone, but he took and sat me on his knees. I tried to leave, but he held me tight.

\- Ash, until you tell me that I'm not letting you go with you. - Professor put me in front of a choice. But I did not leave a chance to escape.

But after 3 minutes, I stopped making all attempts since I was tired. I realized that the professor would be serious and until I tell the truth I will have to sit.

\- I'm mad at you for refusing to let me go outside. - I replied

\- Ash, you know that I won't do anything bad to you and it was done for your own safety. - Said the professor letting me go.

Then I did not listen to what he said because I was still angry. I did not like it, that he did not want to let me stroll. And then nothing unusual happened. We again talked to the professor and I apologized to him for that.


	5. Nightmare

**Pov Ash**

Now I am at home in Kanto and everything was beautiful. Outside the sunset was shining there were audible sounds of Pokemon. And all this brought its harmony as if it should be. Everything is great.

\- Ash come to me. - said my mother from the kitchen and I certainly went there.

But when I arrived there I didn't find anyone even though I knew she was here.

\- Mom where are you? - I asked, but there was no answer.

Then I tried to ask, but there was silence. I was getting very scared of her. I do not know why, but it was very scary. Then I returned to the living room and saw a spot on the floor there ... It was an inscription made up of something red: It is you who are all guilty, geek. I didn't know what it meant... And then I heard a whisper:

You shouldn't have come back here... you're not welcome here! - An unknown whisper said.

I turned around and saw a black figure as I was not trying to see it I could not see the facial features of that figure. But it seemed to me that this person was familiar to me. He stood and awaited me, for he came to me with a terrible smile on his face.

\- Who are you? I asked.

\- No matter who I am... The main thing is that you are to blame for all that is happening. - He answered.

\- I don't know what you mean... I replied, perplexed.

\- You know, you just don't see it. - He said again.

\- But what do you want from me then? - I did not understand, I asked

\- Well, you need to see something here and most likely you don't like it very much. - His voice has become more sinister.

\- What do you mean? - He just laughed.

\- Just ... In short, just see it.

Then he disappeared and I saw someone's body on the floor. I came closer and realized that it was my mother. I ran up quickly and realized she was dead.

I started to flow with tears I don't understand why. And then I just got a scream.:

\- NOOOOOOOOO! - I shouted.

Pov Kukui

Now at 0:57 and I already wanted to finish the work on the monthly report, I heard a scream and I understood who was shouting. It was Ash and I jumped up from my seat and ran to find out what happened.

When I went up to the living room I heard crying. I climbed the stairs to the loft and saw Ash sitting on the floor wrapped in a blanket and crying. I approached him and knelt down to be on the same level with him.

\- Ash what happened? - I asked worried.

But he did not seem to hear me, and then I asked him again. And then he just hugged me, and then I hugged him, too. I soothingly started to stroke her back and he slowly began to calm down. I should have given him time to calm down so he could say something. After 5 minutes he calmed down to only sniffles were heard. Then I decided to ask him what happened.

\- Ash what happened? What made you cry like that? - I asked.

He stopped hugging me and looked at me with his sad eyes.

\- I had a nightmare... He answered sadly.

\- You want to talk about him? - I decided to ask him about it.

\- Perhaps... Ash Replied.

\- OK then tell us, that there happened.

\- Well, I found myself in my house in Kanto and it seemed like everything was as usual. Then my mom said to come to her, but when I got to the kitchen, there was no one there. And then began to happen something very strange on the floor there were inscriptions and they say that I'm guilty of something. Then a black silhouette appeared and began to tell me that I was to blame for everything... And then...then... - Then ash started crying again.

All ash can not tell more if you don't want. I answered.

\- Do you think you can go back to sleep? - I asked him.

\- I do not know... Can you stay here for a while? Ash asked quietly.

\- Sure, if that's what you want.

I told him that it was better to sit on the sofa with what he agreed, and so we sat for about 10 minutes until I heard a quiet sniff and saw that Ash had already fallen asleep again. Then I put him gently on the sofa and covered him with a blanket.

\- Good night Ash. - I answered quietly and went downstairs.

*Morning*

\- Good morning ash. I said, handing ash Breakfast.

\- Good morning, Professor. - He was clearly feeling better.

\- How do you sleep? - I looked at him.

\- Nicely. - He answered briefly.

\- Is good then will be a good day to you. - I answered him.

\- Well, I hope that it will be so.

The rest of the morning he asked me what was going to be at school today. And I said that today there will be work in teams and they will have to make a joint report on the topics that I will offer them...


	6. General Report

Pov Ash

So now I'm sitting in class and talking to classmates and then the bell rings. And this means that now there will be a lesson, and that project about which the professor spoke. I was interested in this topic because working in a team can achieve great success.

\- Alola children! - The Professor said.

\- Alola! - We answered in chorus.

\- Today I have a special task for you. Today I will divide you into two groups and you will make a joint report. - He took the jar. - Now you pull out the wand, it will either long or short. And then you'll split up and I'll give each group a theme.

I came up first, and I pulled out a short stick. Next was Lana and she pulled out a long stick. Then there was Sophocles and he also pulled out a long stick. Then there were the Kiawe, and he got the short stick. Next was Lillie, and she pulled the short, and there only a Few of which also got the short stick.

Total I was in a group with Kiawe and Mallow.

\- So groups formed and now you have to take a strip of paper from this glass. - I took one strip of paper and on it is written "Features of fire types pokémon".

\- This report is given to you for three days. So you can start right now. Kukui Said.

Kiawe and Mallow read the contents of the note.

\- Fire type?! That's right up my alley... Can we get together tonight? To make a report sooner. - Started The Kiawe.

\- Yes, we can go to my place. Said Mallow.

\- OK then let us until start, and then will continue. - I suggested, and my friends agreed.

***over time***

And now the lessons are over and I wanted to leave already, as someone grabbed my hand behind me. I turned around and it was a professor.

\- Something is wrong? - I asked.

\- Where are you going? - Asked the Professor.

\- We wanted to continue writing a report. - I replied.

\- Okay, - the professor answered and let go.

I went down the corridor and saw Mallow and Kiawe. Then we moved forward. We walked and talked on different topics ... But then I was asked a very uncomfortable question.

\- Ash, what did you talk to the professor about before you left the classroom?" - Mallow asked me

Then I panicked a little, but tried not to show it.

\- Yes, so ... I just asked him ... About ... assignment. - I lied.

\- You are obviously hiding something. - Say confidently to Kiawe

\- Why do you think so? - I asked, looking away.

\- You said it somehow uncertainly, so I'm sure you are not telling the truth. - Said Kiawe.

\- Yes, it does not seem to you ... - I was still trying to get away from the question.

\- You're really saying the wrong thing. You look like you're trying to lie. - Then I realized that they hardly already believe me. And it makes no sense to justify.

\- Yes, what I said ... It was not true. But I don't want to tell you the truth.

\- But why? - Kiawe asked

\- Well, these are my personal reasons ... But I think I can tell you this. - I wondered how they would say so. - Well, to put it briefly, the professor is now my guardian.

\- Why did it happen? - Asked Mallow.

\- ... It's hard to say ... Ok. My mother died ... And after that I ran here ... And then ... then let's say I had no luck. I did not do a very good deed ... I decided to steal food, but accidentally ran into a professor. And then Officer Jenny arrived in time ... Well, and then I don't remember anything, because I fell asleep. I found myself in the professor's house in the evening, and he told me that he was my guardian.

\- It wasn't very good... But you're not the only one who lost his mother. I lost her too, she died of illness. So you're not the only one. - Mallow said, and I felt a little better.

\- I have a loved one who died too... It was my grandfather. He was a hero to me... And we spent a lot of time together. So we are 3 people who have lost loved ones. - It was already said by Kiawe, and I was pleased that they did not push me away.

\- Know after this conversation with you me became, as something better. I haven't talked to anyone about it since it happened. - I replied.

\- So you didn't even talk to the Professor about it? - - Said Kiawe.

\- Yeah, I just don't want him anywhere near me. - I said.

\- I think you should talk to him because he never hurt anyone. - Mallow Said.

\- No... at least for now. Oh we just got there already. Okay, let's continue our report, otherwise it is interesting to talk, of course, but we need to work.

* Skip time *

I'm going home now because we've already finished our report. I was starting to wonder if I really should talk to the Professor. But I still refused until this idea, because it is not yet ready to talk to him. Maybe I'll let him in later, but not now...


	7. Rainy day

Pov Ash

I'm ready to go to school now... But it's raining outside. So I have to go under an umbrella next to the Professor. Not that I'm uncomfortable with it... But let's say it's the weather.

\- Professor, and often you have here such rains? - I asked.

\- No. But when there are rain clouds, the rain can go for several days. - Said the Professor, as I went out with him on the street.

\- Clearly... But it's kind of weird. We have in Kanto if it rains, it is for a few hours. I replied as I walked under the umbrellas with the Professor.

\- You have a different climate... Kanto has a temperate climate, and we have a tropical climate. So it depends on the climate.

\- Professor... You said there was a practice outside today... But it's not gonna rain... Then what will happen today?

\- Um... Well, I certainly won't give you a new topic... And I had a little idea. The Professor said enthusiastically.

\- And if not secret what? - I asked.

\- You'll find out in class. - Professor smiled.

We walked on in silence. Personally, I enjoyed the sound of rain... It may sound strange, but I like the rain. I mean, you look at him, and you feel weird. I can't explain it any other way... After all, this is an indescribable feeling. The Professor thought about something, but I was not interested.

Professor... I remembered that Kiev and mallov wanted me to talk to the Professor... We never did that to him. But this is definitely not the time... Maybe a little later. I returned to reality and saw that we had already come to school. I quickly ran inside to get to school.

Further, the Professor and I parted, he went to the Director, and I'm in class. When I went in there, I saw everyone was there.

\- Alola! I greeted everyone.

\- Alola! They said.

\- It's not a good day... And most important we most likely won't do on the street. - - Kiawe Said.

\- The Professor told me that he had thought of something... But he didn't tell me. - I said as I approached them.

\- I wonder what he came up with? Sophocles Asked.

\- I don't know, but it's probably something interesting. Lana Replied.

I think so...- Start talking mallow, but she was interrupted by a call to class.

\- Well, now we find out what the Professor has prepared. Lillie Said.

Minutes in the class I went to the Professor.

\- Alla children! "The Professor said.

\- Alla! We all said.

\- Due to the rain we will not be able to hold class outside. But I thought of something. So today we will have a game lesson.

\- Game lesson? - I asked.

\- Yes, today we will be playing games that are related to pokemon. And the first game is called "Crocodile".

\- What game is this? Asked Mallow.

\- Well, this game was invented in Eastern Europe. So here are the rules of the game: one person is Chosen. And he must choose one pokemon. And he needs the audience to guess the pokemon... This person is allowed to give clues movements. The task of the audience to guess who portrays the leading. The one who guessed it gets to lead, and he already thinks of pokemon.

\- It's very interesting let's start already! - I exclaimed.

\- Well, then I'll pick a host. The Professor said Kukui, and began to think whom to give the leading role. In the end, first came the Kiawe.

He stepped forward and began to think. Apparently he thought he was on the show. And so he began to show... First show on face. He covered it with his hands ... Means have pokemon closed face. Further he showed, that holds some subject... It probably is his main weapon.

\- Is Marowak! - Said Sophocles s and Kiawe nodded.

Now Sophocles came on the scene. He pointed with his fingers that his ears were long. Then he started to show one of the attacks... It was an electric attack. But what was this attack I did not understand.

\- Is it raichu? Lilly asked, but Sophocles shook his head.

When Lilly Said that, I had an idea.

\- Is it Pikachu? I asked, and Sophocles nodded.

I went on stage... And I thought about Bulbasaur. I began to show that my pokemon is on four legs. Then he began to show that I have an onion on my back.

\- Is It Bulbasaur? Mallow asked, and I nodded.

*Skip time*

So I'm home now. Time passed very quickly, I didn't even notice it. So I finally decided to talk to the Professor... After all this conversation I could not avoid.

\- Professor, can I talk to you? I asked the Professor who was in the laboratory.

\- Did something happen? The Professor asked.

\- No... I just wanted to know... Why did you decide to take me in? - I asked.

He paused for a moment. I was silent.

\- You see... When I found out that you are looking for a social service... I wanted you. I just knew it would be hard for you in another family... That's why I wanted to help you. Why did you ask that?

\- Simply so... I was curious about that... And thank you... I can't imagine if I would have ended up with someone else. I don't know why but I hugged the Professor.

\- Please Ash...


	8. Got sick

**Pov Ash**

I woke up as usual... But something was strange. I was very hot and had a headache. Somehow with difficulty I got out of bed and went down. When I came down, my head started spinning.

\- Ash, are you all right? - Professor Kukui asked.

I decided not to lie to him now...

\- No... I feel bad. - I answered.

The Professor came up to me and put his hand on my forehead.

\- Ash... You have a temperature! The Professor Exclaimed. - So you lay down on the couch and today you're in school will not go.

\- What about you? - I asked, sitting on the sofa.

\- I'm not going today either. - the Professor replied.

\- But who is going to introduce the lesson in that? - The Professor came up to me and looked at me.

\- The headmaster will teach the lesson, I'll call him.

**Pov Kukui**

I dialed the director's number.

\- Hello today you will be able to teach my class?

\- Something happened professor? - Asked Director Oak.

\- Um, yes ... Understand Ash sick, but I can not leave one. - I briefly explained the situation.

\- Okay, I'll give a lesson. - I thanked Samuel, and ended the call.

After that I decided to take the first-aid kit. To begin with, I needed to measure the temperature of Ash before giving him medicine. I went down to my lab, and took the first-aid kit. When I came back to the living room Ash lay on the couch. I sat down next to him, and got a thermometer from the first-aid kit. And handed it to Ash.

After 5 minutes, I took a thermometer ... And he showed a temperature of 38.4. I began to look for an antipyretic medicine in the first-aid kit, because now I trusted that he could be given it. I took out a box of pills, but I had to go back to the kitchen for a glass of water. I took a glass of water and took a pill.

\- Here Ash drink it make you feel better. - I gave him a stack of water and a pill.

He drank them a pill, and returned the empty glass to me.

I got up and began to look for a warm blanket to wrap Ash. When I found him, I covered Ash, he just looked at me with his eyes.

\- Professor ... - Ash was about to say something, but he fell asleep.

\- Sleep Ash. - I said, stroking Ash on the head. He seems to enjoy it.

Now I remembered that not much time was left before the final inspection of the commission. And if they don't like something, they can pick up Ash and that's it ... And I don't want it ... I want to continue to care about Ash. I want him to study here, to walk with his friends. Damn ... I was too attached to him for such a short time. What is wrong with me? Something woke up in me ... something like a parental instinct? This is strange ... Very much so. After all, I always cared about my students ... But this is the first time I have experienced this.

This has never happened before. This is really weird... I was so worried about ash for just a cold... It's really an unusual feeling... And I think I've made a decision... I'm going to adopt ash and be his father. I don't want him to grow up in another family. After all, then he will return to that closed state. And I was able to break this insurmountable barrier a little.

Ash, you changed my life. You brought a lot of new and interesting things into my life. I didn't even expect him to be able to do that. After all, he is an amazing person... And I'm sure he can make this world happier. And now I noticed that ash started frowning in his sleep, and then I started stroking his head again... And a smile returned to his face.

This is quite interesting to watch... Ash is still such a baby. And it's true he's only 6 years old. Let him lose his parents... I'm going to replace his parents and make him as happy as possible. Even though he's talking to me... But I feel like the barrier he put up... He's not going to clean it up. Here can help only communication with him. It's the only way I can get closer to him... And the day will come when he will remove it completely, and be able to tell me everything that worries him.

Right now only the morning, and need something to pass the time. So I decided to watch TV so I could be with Ash when he wakes up...

***after a while***

It's about 13:43 and I'm watching the news. But their viewing is interrupted by a yawn from behind. I turn around and see that ash is already awake.

\- Ash, how are you feeling? - I asked, touching Ash's forehead.

\- Already better ... thanks to you.

\- I am glad to listen to it ... And your temperature has already begun to fall. But let's get it all the same again. - I handed Ash a thermometer.

After 5 minutes, I took a thermometer, and he was already showing 37.2. It was good because now Ash had a lower temperature than during the day. Ash wanted to get off the couch, but I stopped him.

\- Ash, do you want something? - I asked him.

\- I want water. - He said, and I got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

I returned to the living room and gave the glass to Ash. He took it, and quickly drank the water.

\- Thank you professor. - Said Ash.

\- Ash I want to ask you about something ...

\- What is the professor about?

\- Do you like living here? And live with me? - I decided to ask him such a question for a reason.

\- Yes, professor ... I like to live with you. After all, thanks to you, I met new friends. And you take good care of me.

I was so glad because my goal is getting closer. If he likes living here, I can probably adopt him... And this can not but rejoice me.

\- Okay Eat now that you're awake, would you like to watch TV while I cook dinner?

\- Yes, Professor well…


	9. The Royal mask

Pov Kukui

I'm standing in the teachers ' lounge. Now I call Sophocles' parents, because I need someone to look after Ash today. After all, today I, in the role of the Royal Mask, will take battle. And that's why I need Ash to stay somewhere, because I can't leave him alone.

\- Hello?

\- Hello, this is Professor Kukui to bother you...

Professor, did something happen to Sophocles? - His father asked.

\- No, he's all right. I was just wondering if you could keep an eye on Ash while I'm gone. - I asked.

\- Good Professor... But I didn't know you had children.

\- Yeah... I wouldn't believe myself. I just took Ash into custody.

\- It's quite brave of the Professor. So what time are you picking up Ash?

\- I think it's about 17:40.

\- Okay Professor. See you soon, then. - Father Sophocles Said, and put the phone down.

Pov Ash

Class is over, and I'm packing my bag to go home. When I wanted to leave, the Professor stopped me and Sophocles.

\- Professor something wrong? - I asked.

\- Ash I need to leave... After all, I was called to work to finish a research project. So you're gonna have to go home to Sophocles and wait for me. Sophocles, I already called your parents and they already know about it.

\- Good Professor. - I said... But I was no longer afraid that someone would find out. I told this already to all the guys, and they are glad that the Professor took me in.

\- Come on ash, I'll show you where I live. - Sophocles Said.

I nodded and we left the class.

We reached the Sophocles house. He was beautiful, and I still liked the flower beds next to the house. Sophocles opened the door to the house, and invited me, and I naturally entered. When I entered the house there was a delicious smell of something. I didn't know what it was, but it was clearly tasty.

We entered the living room, and we were clearly met by Sophocles's mother.

\- Hi mom, I brought my friend ... But I think you already know that. - Started Sophocles.

\- Yes, welcome Ash. - Said his mother.

\- Thank you ... - I replied.

\- Let's watch TV? - Suggested Sophocles.

\- Good. - I replied.

We sat down on the sofa, and Sophocles switched on the television monitor. At this time, Sophocles's mother brought something on a plate ... This is what smelled so delicious. I looked, and I realized that this is malasad.

\- Eat as much as you want, if you want more, then I will bring more. - Said mom Sophocles, and went into the kitchen.

Sophocles switched to the "AlolaTv" channel and there was a moderator who shouted about something excitedly.

\- Oh, this is the battle of the royal mask! - Said Sophocles.

\- The royal mask? - I asked.

\- Yes, this is the best fighter in all of Alola. He hides his face.

I started watching the match:

\- Meet the unique Royal Mask. - Said the presenter, and came out the royal mask.

\- enjoooooy - shouted the royal mask, and next to him stood a huge pokemon. - My name is Royal mask, and this is my Pokemon Incineroar - Said the Royal Mask.

And then a man in black uniform appeared, and said that he was calling the royal mask to a fair fight. And the royal mask agreed. I am very interested to watch this event. He is very cool and I like it.

The royal mask of course chose Incineroar, and this man chose Decidueye. And so the battle began, and the man took the initiative, and he began with the attack "Frontal attacks." But Incineroar turned around and decided to use a flamethrower, but he missed. Further Incineroar tried to strike him with claws, and he managed to hurt Decidueye, but it didn't hurt much.

And then the Royal decided to make an attack z. The professor told us about them, so I know how it works. He began to perform an attack z, and Incineroar began spinning like a tornado moving on Decidueye. And Decidueye who did not expect the attack, could not do anything. Decidueye just flew away to the ring wall. And then the victory of the royal mask was declared. Everyone began to rejoice, even Sophocles and I.

\- Have you seen this Sophocles!? Just one attack, and he won! - I shouted.

\- Yes Ash, and this is just great! The royal mask has always won, and she will continue to do so.

* Skip time *

We had a wonderful time with Sophocles, but the professor came after me and took me home. All the way home, I told him about the royal mask. I just could not stop talking about him, because I have not met anyone like this before. He says he was recognized as the national hero of Alola. After all, no one could ever beat him.

I'm having dinner now, and I can't calm down about him.

\- Professor ... I am wondering here, but how does he take it and win over everyone else? - I asked.

\- I don't know Ash ... Maybe he and the Incineroar interact well, and so they easily win. And you still can not calm down in any way yes? - The professor asked me.

\- No, he is really cool, I would like to meet with him in life. - I said hopefully.

I finished eating, and carried the plate to the sink.

\- Ash wait here, I'll bring something now. - Said the professor going down to his lab.

I was wondering why he asked to wait for him. He came back from the laboratory with ... ROYAL MASK!

\- Professor ... It's a mask! But from where? - I asked.

\- I, too, am his fan, and he announced about a meeting where he could communicate with his fans ... I communicated with him, and as a memory ... He signed for me on a mask. I think you can pick it up yourself. - I was just happy.

I rushed at the professor to embrace him.

\- Thank you professor! - I shouted.

\- Please, Ash. - Said the professor stroking my head.


	10. Special Lesson

Today I will have a special lesson for the class. The topic of this lesson is Alola's Traditions. Today I will talk about the traditions of Alola, and there will also be a special guest who will tell about the Alolan Island Challeng.

I went to meet a guest who should go to school. After all, he will need to be carried to the class, otherwise he will have difficulties finding an office. While I was thinking, I saw a 10-year-old boy coming here. Since I didn't see him at school, then this is a guest. He came up to me.

\- Hello, are you Professor Kukui? - asked the boy

\- Yes, and you are probably Robert? - I asked, and he nodded. - Then we will follow me, otherwise in a minute there will be a call.

At that moment the bell rang, Robert and I went to class. When we entered the class, my students greeted me, and I greeted them.

\- So children today we have a special lesson. We will talk about the traditions of Alola. And just as you see we will have a guest in class. Please introduce yourself.

\- Hello, my name is Robert, well, or you can just Bob. - Said Robert.

\- So Robert, you can sit at my desk for now. - I said, and Bob sat down at my table. - So let's get started. Alola has a lot of her traditions. Well, let's start for example with one of the main traditions. In Alol you need to share the gifts of nature, because people and Pokemon share the islands of Alola, and all the gifts of nature belong to all the inhabitants of Alola and Pokemon. Another example is the tradition: Pokemons and people should live in peace and harmony. This means that people and Pokemon should not be hostile, but should help each other. Well, or here's another tradition: People should respect what nature gives. This tradition is one of the most ancient, and it appeared several thousand years ago, when people thought that God is nature, and it determines what the harvest will be. And people constantly did everything so that nature was not evil against them. So, this tradition has been preserved to our times, but only we already know that there is no god of nature. Well, I think you can go to the second part of the lesson. Now Robert will tell you about the Alolan Island Challeng.

Robert stood up from the chair, and began to speak.

\- So what is the Alolan Island Challeng. Well, let's start with what it starts with a small test of Kahuna. He can give you a task that you need to think about. And after that Kahuna fight with you. And if you win, you can get a z-ring and a z-crystal. Z-Crystal, they allow Pokemon to make a special attack.

\- My grandfather has a z-ring. - Said Kiawe.

\- That's good, so you already know something about the z-ring and z-attacks. - Said Robert.

\- Yes, I saw my grandfather using the z-attack.

\- So guys ... - I wanted to tell a little about the battle, but then the bell rang. Okay, I didn't have time to tell you a little about the battle with Kahuna. But alright, you can be free.

So now I'm at home and watch TV, and Ash plays with Rockruff. I looked at Ash and he was having fun. I thought a little about the future because when he is 10 years old, he will be able to travel. And then he will need a pokemon for travel. And Rockruff will be good for him in this matter. But before that, you will have to wait for quite a long time, so I am sure that Rockruff will have time to evolve.

I decided to talk to Ash about it. I got up from the couch and headed for Ash. He sat on the floor and played with Rockruff. I sat down on my knees.

\- Ash, can I talk to you? - I started.

\- Yes, professor. - the professor answered shortly.

\- You know, I thought that when you are 10 years old, you can start your journey. And now you need a pokemon that will co-authorize you. And I think Rockruff will be able to be your partner when you grow up. I think he will not mind this idea.

"But doesn't the professor really belong to you?" - Ashe asked.

\- Not really. I met him on the beach and gave him some food. And he just started walking after me. Then I let him into the house, and decided that it would be an ideal opportunity to watch him. And so he lives with me for several months.

\- So rockruff wild. Well, what do you think, when I grow, will you be in my team? - Ashe asked Rokruffa.

\- Rock, rockruff! - Joyfully taunted Rokruff.

\- Well, then the decision is made, you will be my first Pokemon. - Ash said happily.

\- I told you that he would only be happy to join your team. - I said and ruffled Ash's hair.

\- Ha ha ha professor stop it. - Asked Ash.

But I had another idea, I began to tickle him. Ash began to laugh very hard.

\- Pro ... Pro ... Professor stop ... please. - Tried to say Ash, I stopped tickling him.


	11. The Fight Against Guzma

At the beginning of the weekend, Ash and Kukui decided to go shopping in the market. In the morning, you can always find fresh produce on the market, and only on this basis Kukui goes to the market only in the morning. Everything was going great. Kukui bought different vegetables, fruits and other food, and Ash helped put all the packages together. Kukui carried more packages, and Ash carried one small package, although Ash said he could take another package.

But of course, something went wrong. Guzma walked through the market and thought about today. After all today his team Skull attempted to take from human all his pokemon, but his team lost him.

But Guzma noticed something. He saw Kukui... but he wasn't alone, he was with some boy. At first he stood for a minute and did not understand anything. But then thoughts began to creep into his head. He thought Kukui had a woman and had clearly conceived a child a long time ago. He didn't say anything. Guzma was furious... He was his friend, and he didn't say anything to him.

Then Guzma began to watch Kukui and Ash. He saw that they were well. Then Guzma decided to deal with Kukui. He went straight to meet ash and Kukui.

\- Hey Kukui. - - Guzma Said.

\- Guzma, what are you doing here? Kukui Said.

\- That's what I want to ask you. You have no decency at all! Why didn't you tell me you had a baby?! You give me such actions broke the heart... "friend." - Guzma was very emotional.

\- You know that Guzma ... It's your fault that I didn't tell you anything. You push people away with your actions. - Said Kukui

Then Guzma looks at Ash, and smiled.

\- Come to me, say hello to Uncle Guzma. "Guzma said, and Ash was about to go, but Kukui stood up before Ash.

At that moment, the Skull team approached Guzma. The tension grew very quickly.

\- Kukui stand back. - Terrible said Guzma, and the command of the skull begins to grumble something.

-We offer a battle ... 3 against 1. - Said the skull commander releasing their Pokemon.

Kukui pulled out a pokeball and released Braviary. Ash watched it all. Team Skull released Garbodor, Yungoos, Zubat. The Skull team launched a joint attack, but Braviary dodged all their attacks. And then Braviary struck out with a blow with his beak on Garbodor and he was knocked out. The same fate befell the Yungoos and Zubat. Team skull had to retreat. But Guzma did not want to put up with the defeat of his team. He wanted to put Kukui once and for all.

\- Take your "servant" and get away from here. - Say Kukui.

\- You know, let's figure it out "like in the good old days." - Said Guzma and pulled out and pokeball Golisopod.

Voltage has become more and more. After all, Golisopod was on a par with Braviary. Guzma wanted to give the command about the attack, but then a police siren was heard. He didn't need problems with the police and he simply put the Golisopod in the pokeball.

\- We will solve our problem next time. You just got lucky. - Said Guzma and began to run away.

Kukui had a desire to chase after Guzma. He wanted to show that he was wrong in this situation. But then he remembered that Ash was still with him, which he could not leave alone. Ash's safety ranked first on Kukui. But what about Guzma ... Somewhere deep in his heart Kukui still believed that Guzma was a friend to him. And he just couldn't help the police catch him. He also did not want to "change" it.

\- Okay, let's go home, Ash. - Said Kukui and Ash nodded.

Ash did not understand what happened between them. He wanted to know about it. Yet Ash decided to ask it.

\- Hey professor, and who was that? - Ashe asked.

\- This is ... This was my childhood friend Guzma. We were pretty good friends with him, but then his actions began to annoy everyone. He began to bring a lot of problems and for this I stopped communicating with him. He still wanted to become a "captain", but due to the fact that he began to reject the traditions of Alola and cause chaos, he did not succeed. But he is still my friend and I just could not just help the police catch him. By this I was inactive.

Here Ash embraced Kukui and began to say:

\- Do not worry. If you believe that there is something good in it, do not lose hope. I am sure that you will be able to make friends again.

* meanwhile at Gusma *

Guzma was lying on the couch, and thought about the situation on the market. He still could not believe that Kukui had not told him that he had a child.

\- How so ... - Proportium Guzma.

Guzma was really hurt because of this. After all, they know each other so much time, but he just didn't say anything to him. At this moment, Guzma overtook rage. He got up from the couch and kicked him.

The anger disappeared and only offense remained. He did not understand why Kukui stopped talking to him and why he did not tell him the news. This boy really looked like Kukui from some side, and Guzma thought that this was his biological son.


	12. Under the supervision of someone

**Pov Ash**

Now I'm going to school with a professor. We talked to the professor while going there. But then I heard the rustle of trees, and I looked at the forest. But there was nobody there it was rather strange.

\- Ash is probably some pokemon. - The professor told me and we continued on our way.

While we were walking ... It seemed to me that someone was watching me. It seems to me that this rustle proves my theory. After all, constantly feeling a sense of observation is not normal. We got to school and I went to class.

\- Hi Ash! - Sophoclese greeted me and the rest of the guys.

\- Hello friends! - I said fun.

\- Ash will you go for a walk today? - Mallow asked me.

\- No, today I promised to help the professor, so let's do it tomorrow .- I said, and everyone agreed.

At that moment the bell rang and the professor entered the classroom. He began to tell us about the features of some types of Pokemon that were in Alola.

At that moment the bell rang and the professor entered the classroom. He began to tell us about the features of some types of Pokemon that were in Alol. And even here at school I felt that someone was following me. Although I have not

felt and it was strange. I looked towards the window opening. It seems to me that someone was following me from there. But there was no one there, and that alarmed me.

\- Hey can you hear me? - The professor asked me and, I looked at him.

-And yes.

\- Ash you heard what I said? - He said, and I lowered my eyes, because I did not listen to him.

\- No ... Sorry Professor. - I apologized.

\- Okay, but better listen to me carefully. - He said.

-Good.

***After some time***

I'm going home alone now, because the professor said that he would linger at school for 30 minutes. And he told me to go home alone and also told me to be careful. And again I begin to feel that someone is following me. It already enrages me! And then the Skull team came out of the forest, with which Professor Kukui fought.

*** With Guzmon a couple of hours ago ***

\- So your task is to bring me this boy. I want to talk to him ... But do not hurt him, I do not want us to have problems with the police. - I said, and my team began to diverge.

If Kukui doesn't want to talk to me about his son, then I will ask his son about it.

*** Back to Ash ***

Now I understand who followed me. That they were all ...

\- Listen here you go with us now understand? - Asked one of them to me.

I did not want to go anywhere with them.

\- I'm not going anywhere with you because you are mean people! - I started more aggressively.

\- Listen, we have no task to harm you, but we will do it if you do not listen to us. - Said the same guy again.

\- I once again told you that I will not go with you.

And then they began to release Pokemon.

\- We give you the last warning. - Said the same guy.

\- Not! - I did not want to go with them.

And then they ordered their Pokémon attack me ... I closed my eyes expecting pain ... But I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes and saw in front of me a Pokemon, who had his back to me. I have never seen such a pokemon. He released some kind of yellow ball in them and their pokemons were knocked out.

\- Heck! Retreat team Skull. - Said their leader and they ran away.

That pokemon turned to me. To him was a yellow tuft on his head.

\- Ko-ko. - Say this pokemon.

\- Thank you, if not you do not know what they would do to me.

He looked at me, and caught me in his paws.

\- What are you doing? - I asked him.

He said nothing and we flew. In fact, I already like this beginning. It's so cool to fly a pokemon. But I did not know why he does it.

I looked around and saw the lives of people and Pokemon. People and Pokemon worked together and this is great. After all, this is how we show that we do not need to be hostile. And here I see the beach, and our house where we live with the professor. And I see that the professor is already returning home.

\- Hey professor! - I shouted, and he turned on my voice.

When he looked at me, he seemed to have a shock. But I do not understand why. This pokemon got to the ground and let me go. I wanted to tell him something, as he instantly disappeared.

\- Ash, what happened? - The professor asked me.

\- Well, I was going home and I met the team skull. They told me to go with them, but I refused, and they wanted to attack me with their pokemon. But then this unusual pokemon appeared and chased them away. And then he took me and we flew. And what is this pokemon?

\- Ash is Tapu Koko the keeper of the island of Meleleme. You are very lucky to see him. - Said the professor.

-Wow, I didn't think he was a keeper. - I said.

\- Of course, because this topic will be only tomorrow, and now let's go home and start cleaning the house.

**Pov Tapu Koko**

This is a very interesting young man. He refused to go with these assholes, and I like him. Apparently Alola herself did not just bring him here. Well, I decided to follow this unusual man, I will continue to do so. After all, he clearly will bring some benefit Alola. In the meantime, my task is just to observe and sometimes help him. We will meet again Ash Ketchum I am sure of it.


	13. Home Verification

**Pov Kukui**

Today was quite an important day... After all, today should come check from social services. Now I'm waiting for them at home, so they looked at the living conditions of the ash. Now we need to make sure that nothing unexpected happens. And ash is watching TV right now, and he doesn't know about today's verification. And then I hear a knock on the door, and of course I went to open it.

When I opened the door, I saw a woman of about 25. She had blond hair, a slim figure. In her hands she held some form.

\- Hello! You are Professor Kukui, I suppose. My name is Maria. - Said a woman.

\- Good day. Nice to meet you, go into the house. - She nodded, and entered the house.

She began to inspect the house. And then she started filling out something in the form. When Ash saw her, he smiled broadly and said:

\- Alola miss! - Say Ash.

She looked at him and approached him.

\- You name is Ash, right? - She asked

\- Yes.

\- Can I then ask you a question? - She began.

\- Yes of course. - Said Ash.

\- Do you like living here? - She asked.

\- Of course! I really like it here! - Said enthusiastically Ash. I was pleased to know that he likes it here.

\- Thank you. - She said and went to the kitchen.

She opened the refrigerator and saw that it was full of different foods. She again wrote something in the form.

\- Professor, where does Ash sleep?

I pointed out where the Ash room was. She checked the stairs and tried to shake it. But she was well fixed and not shaken. She wrote something in the form and climbed the stairs. She saw Ash's bed, and began to examine her. Then she sat on her and wrote something in the form.

\- I am surprised that this sofa is soft enough, and I think that it is suitable for a child. - She said with a smile.

\- This is one of the best sofas. He is really very soft. - I said.

\- Well, I think that the check can be completed. And I want you to please you passed it. Now you need to go with Ash with me.

I was very glad that now ash will live with me officially. And now he can be said will me son... Yes, very strange even. But I'm happy about it.

\- Ash went we need to go in one place. I said, and ash nodded.

He turned off the TV and we followed Maria.

At the entrance to our house, we were waiting for the car we got into it. And the car went.

\- Professor, what's going on? - Asked Ash.

\- Well, I can officially adopt you now. These past 2 weeks have been just a trial period.

\- So I'm definitely going to live with you now? He said.

\- Yes Ash. I said, and felt a hug. I ruffled his hair and he giggled.

Maria watched our actions. And there was a smile on her face.

\- Yes you will be able to adopt him, because I see your relationship right now. She said.

I just nod.

After 10 minutes we arrived at the administrative building. We started following Maria, and we came to the social services office. When we got there, we saw two people sitting at the table. Apparently they were waiting for us and they were approached by Maria, and showed them the form. They began to his study the form. And after reading, they looked at me and ash.

\- Um... I think we can let you adopt ash. Another woman said.

\- Yes, we can do that. - The man said.

They gave me the form I signed. They signed and stamped. Then they gave me the document, and they said:

\- Congratulations you are now the official parent of ash Ketchum.

I nodded and we with the Ash left from the administrative building.

\- So I can call you dad? Ash said, and I was a little surprised. I never thought he'd be able to call me that.

\- Only if you want to. I won't pressure you.

\- Hey, dad, can we go for a walk around town? - Ash Said

\- Of course son! - I said, and tousled ash's hair.

**Pov Guzma**

I was walking down the street and saw Kukui and his son again. And then I decided to eavesdrop.

\- Hey, dad, can we go for a walk around town? - Ash Said.

\- Of course son! – Kukui Said

I'm still upset that he didn't tell me he had a son. I watched them and I saw them talking. I wanted to talk to him... But then I changed my mind. Maybe I'll talk to him about it later.


End file.
